In the current display technology industry, a display panel is formed by cell-assembling a first display substrate and a second display substrate. At present, spacers are generally provided between the first display substrate and the second display substrate in order to maintain the cell thickness therebetween.
As an example, a main spacer and an assistant spacer in a liquid crystal display panel comprising a color filter substrate and an array substrate arranged to be opposed to each other are both provided on the color filter substrate, as illustrated in FIG. 1. Spacers on a transparent substrate 03 of the color filter substrate are divided into a main spacer 01 and an assistant spacer 02, wherein the main spacer 01 is high, the assistant spacer 02 is low, and the level difference between the main spacer 01 and the assistant spacer 02 is required to be around 0.6 μm. The level difference between the main spacer 01 and the assistant spacer 02 can be realized during the manufacturing process thereof by using a half-tone mask.
In the actual production, the inventor has analyzed and found that a central region of an end surface of a suspending end of the assistant spacer 02 prepared in the color filter substrate has a recess 021, and presents a basin topography with concave shape. The stability of the assistant spacer 02 of the color filter substrate in the prior art for supporting the array substrate is poor, and thus the product performance is reduced.